All of Time and Space
by pedra.atomica
Summary: The further adventures of the time traveling alien adventurer and his companions. A new new new new new doctor and a mysterious thing that bothers and can destroy the whole time and space.
1. So Cold

His spine was torn apart. The snow had overgrown half of the body, belly ace legs. His hair was white, it seemed to him that has always been. With few clothes, which had rags. The cold was his only reply, with meager breathing shadows.

Lights right, it was Christmas. Blue, red and green flashing in ascending order on the balcony. Wooden big house, christmas tree at the entrance, huge as it should be at the top an orange star.

Silence reigned as the snow fell until someone turned on the radio. A Christmas Carol, with gentle pace and happy touch. The black glove protected the burned hand, deformed, same hand that shortly Mary's neck was. He had cried and then her tears fell on her forehead, smooth, dead, buried, bones and skin beneath the earth and grass.

The song stopped and the door opened. The snow had covered the dying. The glove man then walked to fog. A train sound increased in growing. The glove man then fell in the snow and his eyes closed. He was not dead, though his blood was cold. The lights flashed. The cold invaded his body, he felt almost naked.

His hand moved, cold glove toward the shorts pocket. A faint silvery object with several signs of scratches. A late time clock. The man opened the lid and there was the image of a woman, a girl, actually.

Short hair blond, broad smile. About the weak street light, their eyes were green. The clock is set on the icy ground and the man's eyes closed again. The train went off with a bang.

- I think you're really bad, man ... You need a doctor, more specifically, OF doctor.

The cold filled his soul. His eyes struggled to open. His gaze was dense, mysterious, dreamy. Sad. His smile looked more like a disguise. Her hair and face gave her youthful appearance, but the man knew the snow. One man carried a wide past the back, just like him.

- Who are you?

- Human, human ... You are in this state and still has a shred of curiosity?

- Let me die ...

- How come?

- I killed her.

The look of the Doctor then tensed, but he did not know why.

- Yeah, I know, you're already dead.

- What?

- You died at 20 hours, 2 hours ago.

-...

- I just I caught your vibration ... The Tardis captured.

- How come?

- I do not know.

The light actually opened his eyes. The sound it was strange, but the image of blue cabin materializing brought amazement.

- That's ... that's ...

- I know. Now close your eyes, will not hurt.

- For Real?

- Do Not.

There was a sharp object in his hand. It was not so fine, there was a blue light at the top and seemed something so simple, just from another era. Seemed.

He then pressed a button and the blue light was strong. A sound, a buzz, and the cabin began to stir inside an elliptical shaped object down in a huge tube that ran from floor to ceiling. Was at the center of a table, but it was not a table, he knew ... Inside, lights flashed vividly.

- It's bigger on the inside ...

- Tell me something I do not know. Why this dramatic stop between sentences ?!

He did not expect the cry of pain was so high.

- Okay, maybe hurt more than expected.

- What are you doing ?!

- My friend, I'm trying to figure out yet, but I long to stop this temporal echo.

- Temporal echo?

- It's a name that I created. A flaw in the fabric of time, a broken record. At that moment, my dear, you are the broken record and I have to stop the music before it begins to annoy ... I'm trying to find the error ...

He took the watch, the Doctor. He spent his skinny finger on the image, short blond hair and green eyes, a cute child. That smile ... why it upsets you so much?

- doctor, Doctor, DOCTOR !

- What?

- In there!

The glove man and tattered clothes pointed to the sparks. The doctor entered the cabin and pulled a control handle to keep the timeline and pressed a red button with the words: " In case of sparks, press the red thing that has more"

Man has become so transparent and opaque then, as if blinking.

- I'm dead.

- Yup.

The glove man then looked at the body buried in the snow and then to the doctor.

- Who are you?

- I told you, I'm the Doctor.

- And why are you here?

The doctor hesitated to speak, he did not know what to say. The man then disappeared. The body buried in the snow stopped squirming. The police sirens sounded distant, but getting close. The doctor then looked at the girl.

"Why?"


	2. The Doctor

The sound of glass broken resonated in his mind and the Doctor soon realized in a pub. The location of the smell was pleasant to the Ramones and played mini-stage at his side. There was a blonde girl look and gentle smile serving all in a giant mug with the image of a typical German girl.

"Germany?"

- One more drink, sir?

It was dark, long hair, shy smile. In his hand, a Stein.

- Oh, come on, I'm not old for a sir.

- So what you want me to call?

His tone was inviting.

- Doctor, just that.

- A special wish?

- A promise.

- Uuuuun doctor that?

- In all there in time and space and beyond.

His smile was wide as well, but was sad. His left hand in his pocket felt something. A cold object. He took another sip and raised his hand.

- Girl ...

In his hand, the clock glowed. A pocket watch plated in silver. Was on the tip of his finger raised, then lowered slowly. He opened the lid and saw a beautiful blond girl. Wide smile and cheerful green eyes ... Then a tear drop fell on the top and then the doctor wiped his face.

"Why am I crying?"

There was no point, there was something of a strange name. There was a name behind spiked in gold , a name that had never heard of, but we always heard in his ear. He then put the clock in his overcoat pocket.

- Beautiful clock.

- What?

- I said, beatiful clock.

- Oh.

She had a strange look. Nor sad, nor happy, dreamy. Her short hair seemed to shine as if they were gold, even in a place with so little light. The doctor then saw her with a look of astonishment.

- What is your height?

His gaze was still strange, but now in his direction.

- What?

- You know, as you measure, height, as if the distance from the ground, how much disgust has its head by the soil.

- Aaaaaaaah, 1.84. Satisfied the curiosity?

- Oh, yes, yes ...

The doctor looked at his mug, looked like something sublime in his mind. The rest of the drink brought her image, disconnected images, crying, blood, death, fear.

- Ahhhhh!

The eyes turned to him. Strangers specific terrors. The girl beside him looked at him with fear.

- Is there a problem? Exaggerated the drink?

- No, actually not. In fact, the drink does not affect me much, my body processes the beverage other than you.

- You speak as if it were one of us.

- And I'm not?

- Of course, you a space traveler from another space and time that come to enslave us because we are so boring.

- Good ... just missed on the enslave. It is wrong and you already do this with themselves, which is even more wrong.

- A drunk humanist alien?

- You are not taking me seriously, right?

- Do Not!

Another sip and tequila down his throat. Doctor looked at the girl analyzing it, seeing anything that could see ... Anything.

- Beautiful shoes.

"There is a moment she did not look at me strangely?"

-... Thank you.

She then returned for another mug. He then noticed a photo out of his coat pocket. The picture fell on the wooden floor. The doctor bent down at the same time and both she hit her head. There was an old man in the picture, his hand deformed hugging a trophy.

- Watch Out!

- I'm sorry, Susan.

- How do you know my name?

- What?

A loud noise, only he seemed to hear. Like a broken glass snoring.

- How do you know my name?

- I do not know. Badge?

- Do Not.

It seemed that the strange gaze never left his face.

- Maybe just be a name that never leave my memory, a name I like. Susan is a beautiful name, it brings me good memories ...

"One day, I'll be back. Yes, I am"

- ... Ruins also.

- Who are you?

- I am the Doctor and is only that you need to know, now ducks!

The noise gave way to loud cries. In his hand, an object that emitted a familiar sound. The blue light, then in the direction of being, made him to be playing back.

"A sonic species that amazing!"

I was beginning to like it. The then be exhibited his teeth. His body was thin, incredibly thin, and also incredibly pale. In fact there was no color except for the predominantly white. He then began to stretch. He was slender and thin, faceless. Since a drawing on a sheet of paper.

- Oh my god, this is ... What is this?

- Is the most beautiful thing I've seen this week.

"Or was the Cleopatra dancing Macarena?"

- Doctor ... Doctor ... DOCTOR!

- What ?!

- Run!

Then she took her hand and they ran out of the establishment. The cold had stopped all traffic. The pale then be gone, taken by the snow, like it was just a piece of paper.

- This way, Susan.

The door closed and the eyes of Susan estrangement seemed to get bigger.

- Yes, bigger on the inside, before you say. Be welcome the Tardis, Susan.

It would be fair to say that the first three Susan's thoughts were:

"Oh my god, how is this possible?"

"He's crazy, just might."

"Why is this here getting warmer?"


	3. Bad Wolf

The smell of smoke was too much. Small explosions and fumbling doctor. Susan saw it in amazement, but that did not seem unusual.

"How come?"

- Do not worry, this is normal!

- And why is it normal?

- Then I do not know.

Another explosion, increasing noise. Doctor crashed into the iron bar and then fell down the stairs. His face against a cross and a magical clothing. He then stood up and looked at Susan's eyes. The Tardis then ceased its noise and the temperature returned to normal. The doors opened.

- Waiting for what, Susan?

He climbed the stairs as if nothing had happened and put the hat on her head.

- Let's see where the Tardis took us.

In the first step, the ground cracked. The doctor stopped and looked around carefully. He saw several mountains and high soil descending and ascending and descending and ascending and descending and ascending ... And, of course, several suns. Each with a different color, usually vivid. In front, exactly your way, a black sun and the doctor stared at him suspiciously.

- All right, we can continue.

CRAC!

A crack opened. All around seemed to leave. It seemed not. Was breaking.

- Susaaaaaaaan !

Here they were falling into total darkness. The whole ground was broken. Mountains and several orange-red soil mountains were broken in pieces, several pieces that looked like crystals, shining in all colors depending on what the sun was reaching. Susan and the Doctor were falling in darkness and the Suns were no longer in their views. The darkness seemed to have swallowed. Time seemed to pass slowly. So they felt their faces against the soft ground.

Susan felt like playing rubber. His hand against the ground and he seemed to stretch. Darkness extended by addition and by nothing.

- Doctor, Doctor, DOCTOR !

His mind was gunpowder. He felt his foot sinking rubber.

"Doctor, Doctor, DOCTOR !"

- Susaaaaaaan !

The cold tormented him. The bright eyes stared him.

- Doctor?

- Do not touch anything.

- Where are we?

- I believe in BumBloo planet.

- BumBloo?

- Planet rubber in their language. Where we were was just the roof of their house.

- What?

- It is ... Welcome to the universe that surrounds it, girl.

- And why are we here?

He looked around and saw only darkness.

- I do not know.

- You have a lot to explain, but then we go back to the Tardis.

- You have not asked me.

- What?

- All who entered the Tardis swarmed in doubt, but you treat as normal.

She looked strangely again.

- Something is happening here, Rose.

- Rose?

Then everything went black and her eyes closed. The doctor felt a touch on his leg and then was already in a exaggeratedly bright place. He stood, stunned. His eyes struggled to stay open, but he could see ...

- Who are you?

He saw little eyes shining in the sun, which was behind him. He, she and a sun, but there was something more.

- Who are you ?!

His eyes flashed a strong golden color.

- Hello There?

His body was drenched in sweat. His eyes almost bulging.

- Seeing ghosts, Doctor?

- Almost that.

He looked and found himself inside the Tardis.

- Are you fine?

"Doctor, Doctor, DOCTOR !"

- Best could not be.

He stood on impulse and focused his attention on the screen and the console keyboard, with his hand on several buttons.

- You mind evil.

He then put numbers on the screen coordinates. He ran his hand on the main island, with affection, but I fear in mind.

- How can you say I'm lying?

- Because Doctor lies.

He then pulled the lever.

- How?

. . . . . . ... ...

The metal scraping on the ground. It was a silver briefcase with password in binary format on the front, with a blue mini keyboard. A soft hand ran his hand through it. A black woman with brown hair, looking lilac. She looked around the place around her and let out a gasping breath. Your Iphone touched, cover weathered. A soft voice came from her lips.

- Hello?

Then the door opened and entered Hangar men with garments of soldiers, large weapons at hand. She put the iPhone in your pocket and put his briefcase in front of his brown jacket. His sweet voice gave way to tyranny.

- Stop!

Everyone stopped in a second. She put the password in a second and the case opened in the air. Inside were numbers, coordinates.

- It's true what they say, men. They said we can not change that, which is a fixed point, but do not care what they say. She'll come back, but not if we prevent.

All men froze in fear. Below the figures, two words.


	4. Doctor Against the Universe

His hand went through the buttons lightly, your soul enclosed in thought with refinements of daydreams.

"What is missing?"

- Who is Rose?

- What?

She looked around the corner, except for the Doctor.

"Knowing and recognizing?"

- She was your sister?

- If it is a little bigger, weirder and some things more, who knows ...

He looked at the screen with splendor, as if that temporal hole full of life was the most amazing thing in your life.

- Your friend?

- Yes, yes.

- More than this?

"I'll see you again?"

- Do Not.

Then a sudden stop. Susan fell next to a statue. She stood up, hair in your eyes, in your mouth, but it was not his. She looked up and saw hairs in stone hands. She stood up and faced being eye to eye. She looked like an angel, a stone angel. She looked into the cabin, the door partially open.

- Doctor?

A sound of scraping. She landed on her feet again. Hands closest stone, wider smile, less friendly in the face.

- Don't blink, Susan, don't blink.

The Doctor was near and came slowly. His gaze was glazed in the being of stone.

- What are they?

- Wheaping Angels.

He gave her his hand, still without stopping to look at the stone angel. They left the place, a totally white place. Now a huge site. A Arena, surrounded by dust, old. Its banks were beginning from the floor to a height of 5 meters, each bank with a type of color. In the center of Arena, just empty. Then the screams began.

- Exterminate Exterminate!

- Resistance is futile!

- SONTAR-HA!

The doctor looked at them all with a broad smile. Men ... Beings with flat head and metal clothing did the floor, banging their weapons on the back of both. Susan showed angry, but Doctor looked like.

- How are you enjoying it?

- How not ?!

- They will kill us?

- They think they will kill us, is not it exciting?

- You sadomasochistic or only self-centered?

- Both, but what is sadomasochistic?

- STOOOOOOOOP !

Both played in the sand from the center of the arena. Everyone was shouting. Their voices mingled, but the doctor knew who each. He get up, took the sand of the above, adjusted her hair and looked at all, blowing kisses and bowing. He lowered his hand down his coat and a loud noise began to get out of there. She noticed, but for others, in their steric shouting, nothing noticed.

- Hello, monstrous beings and wonderful coming from various corners of this relentless universe and perhaps other too. I think you are happy with this event, but could someone explain what is happening.

One of the men potatoes (read Sontarans) positioned forward and saluted.

- You be negligible human and Lord of Time which my hate cause you to crush you like a rubber, were called here by a universal statement.

- Who?

- Adri Pooler.

- Never heard of it.

- Do not worry about the fact he had never heard of it, we'll make your ears are so destroyed that no sound will come there except the sound of our war hymn that will devastate all people ...

- You do not want to breathe?

- A Sontaran do not have time to breathe, only to fulfill its mission.

- And what is it?

- Kill Rabbit Susan and the Doctor!

All targeted weapons for you. The doctor looked at them with mockery. Susan just looked at all afraid. His eyes shone.

- Wait ... What's the rush? Fear of some ruse?

- Sontarans are not afraid.

- Fear is a feeling. Cybermens not have feelings, cybermens eliminate the fear.

- Daleks do not have this human feeling.

- They all say that ... All of you ... But tell me: Who always prevented?

Everyone began to look at each other.

- I feel that feeling is widespread, if not fear, only fear. Everyone knows me, everyone knows my name, he is quite famous. I could kill you all ... Yeah, I could ... Come on, that moment may be your golden ticket!

The doctor put his hands up with the Sonic Screwdriver in one of them.

- YO-HO!

Lots and lots of shots fired. Several bodies and wreckage. Various metals scattered around as if it exploded. Several mechanized cries. Several curse cries. All against the Doctor and his companion, but neither was there.


	5. The Sad Song

It was a nice place, clean and smelling of jasmine. There were rooms in the entire place, soft, sparse, in variant colors between black and white. Then a light appeared, exactly between the ceiling and the floor, a strong blue light and from there came a hand, then an arm, then a wide face, but not fat.

- Susaaaan, come, hold my hand!

He pulled it, and both fell on the padded couch ...

- Ouch!

... That proved to be a hologram.

- I'm sorry, Doctor.

Captain Jack offered his hand to Susan and she stood calmly. He held her hand gently.

- What's your name, miss?

- Oooooh ... Susan.- He kissed her hand with graça- Susan Rabbit.

- Rabbit ... Nice name, I have to say ...

Your flirtatious smile and a look delighted. The Doctor stood up, his body aching.

- Jaaaaaack ...

- What?

- It will offer me your hand?

- I did not know so wanted my help.

- On second thought, I'll get up alone.

He wiped the dust off his coat, while the Harkness looking fall on his face.

- What?

- You know, Madman with a blue box ...

They both smiled, both embraced.

- HAHAHA, Aaaah, how long.

- Okay, Harkness, you can take your hand out of my ass.

- Yes, yes. I think you are on something important.

- Over there.

- Follow me!

It was a spacious place, whose vision of the window stretched forests and a gigantic ocean and incredibly blue.

- Sea of Travis?

- Yes, LI century. I needed a quiet place to do my thing.

- Perfect place for you.

- Oh, Doctor, I do not defame the girl.

- Susan is intelligent.

- I also mean that we were made for each other?

The doctor made a contemptuous face. They reached a door, a light red wooden door.

- Madeira? In LI century?

- I am a man sustainable. Now before you go, will you tell me what's going on?

- No, now let's go.

- Doctor ...- Susan was holding her arm.

- What?

- He is a good man, would not be good to tell our story? Perhaps you have information.

- Aaaah.

- I think she won.

The doctor looked at him with irony.

- We are being hunted. Sontarans, Cybers, Daleks, Zygons, etc ... All led us to a battlefield, an arena and before that we were in BumBloo and before that in a bar in Germany. Adri Pooler it is a household name?

- Aaaaaaah, British government agent, used only in cases of extreme urgency? Yes, I know.

- What does she want with us? What we did - Susan's voice booming, as the look of the Doctor was more sober.

- What do we do?

- What?

- Susan, and I can talk to the captain alone?

-Why?

- Can we?

- Yup ...

She left, look through fallen.

- What is your theory, Doctor?

- Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

The ironic look Harkness went out of his eyes.

- Rose?

- Adri Pooler and Bad Wolf, two names that always echo together in my mind. I think some part of my timeline is off, hidden, someone did it.

- The one that had power to do so was she.

- Yes, she was the one who looked into the Tardis. But I saved it, I removed much power before it burned.

- Yes ... It makes no sense. Then you think Susan ...

- I can not let that happen, she would die.

- Let's say she looked into the Tardis, such as this Pooler know this event?

- ...

- I know. In this regard, only me comes to mind things, certain things and -

An explosion. The window shattered on the floor. The ground was broken, the wall broken up by fire.

- Doctor and Susan Rabbit, I want you to surrender to the British Empire in the Queen's name!

The doctor came out quickly from the rubble in the shoulder Harkness, who ran into the living room. Shots and more shots, the room did not exist, disintegrated in a green ray.

- Susan ! - Jack's voice was serious.

- Jack ...

Susan was lying on the door of the Tardis, bleeding head, black tattered costumes.

- Come on, get up, take the doctor away, ago -

Jack started shaking and then fell to the ground, along with the Doctor, still unconscious. Susan crawled into the cabin, seeing the approach of soldiers in special clothing, as astronauts, only dressed in black.

- Susan - Her eyes widened in sudden.

He shook his Sonic Screwdriver, the doors of the Tardis closed and she started making noise. She seconds in seconds disappeared and returned, yet she disappeared.

One of the soldiers took off his helmet and revealed Adri Pooler, black woman, purple hair.

- How dare you?

A hard slap which made him turn to face and fall to the ground.

- I have received more loving beatings.

- Take it to the interrogation room.

- What about Harkness agent?

- Leave it there, he's dead. We Will!

They retreated, the house on the mountain falling apart shattered once and fell with a great noise. The sea busting against the hard wall, which increasingly gave way to the sea. The weather was sunny. A large metallic nature, with characteristic sonic hum of a metal shaving. In front, weapons and a large window. Ago, propellants which are activated strongly, reaching the speed of light and fading between the white clouds and so innocent.

Then a sigh.

- Aaaaaaaah!

With the whole body wet, with water everywhere, Jack stood in the water and returned to breathe. Breathing in, breathing out. He looked away in search of the ship. So began swimming, pounding his arms in the tide. On the sand, lay down and looked at the sky above you. A red-orange sky with an artificial sun said goodbye.

- Oh, Doctor ...

So your clock struck 15:55. He was.

... ...

It was an intermittent cold, going for more and for less. The Tardis doors opened and his face met the snow. Mountains and coldest mountains spread to the site. Caves with fires burning were seen timidly. Stone structures, cold and blue, could also be seen, falling apart. She raised her eyes, her bright green eyes and saw a being of elastic blue pants and blouse sweatshirt also blue. A being humanoid with tentacles in the lower part of his face.

In his hand, a ball through a tube seemed to get inside his head. Then the ball was brilliant and being bent down to see Susan.

- Who are you? - The voice of Susan whispered, weak.

- We are the Ood. We came prompt it to its end.

- What are you saying?

Looking back the Ood, she saw more. Each with the same costume that was in front of others with similar suits the elders of ancient Rome.

- With the strange sound from another world, to walk by their tenuous lifeline begin. Her tears melt the ice and you will destroy it. All souls paid for their existence, they all suffered for their inconsistency, but in the end, only one person will carry the weight back again.

The Ood then lifted Susan's chin and looked into her eyes.

- Go save the Doctor, fulfill its destiny.

A Ood Roman costumes leaned his hand on the Tardis and inside the phone, pulled out a sharp object. It was like a pen, no tip, no nothing, just the same format. After being removed, began to burn and the old Ood let her glowing in the snow.

- Long life was being coordinated by another, but is now free, but at the same time, is not.

- What does that mean?

- A person caused it all, two people can finish. Now go, fulfill your destiny.

Susan got up and headed to the main island feeling strange. All Ood looked at her with a mysterious look, as a barrier to keep her in the dark. Coordinates appeared on the screen of the Tardis and its doors closed. Susan began to go around all the main console, stirring in things that did not. Your mind bubbling in fog, but two words were clear in your mind.

"Two words."

And a sad song was sung.


	6. An Unearthly Child

Snowed, it snowed a lot. His past became increasingly painful. Joyful songs were sung in the streets, on icy sidewalks, empty streets. Children's voices that made it melancholy. Wrong day, wrong time. There were graves everywhere. The trees were a duet with the winds, leaving an eerie sound that filled the ears of every soul, living or dead, mourning. Twisted trees without leaves.

The floor where trod was cute. Tears seemed to fall and his gaze was transfixed. Stumbled every five minutes in nameless graves, destitute with nothing carved into the marble.

His walk was extended a little longer. The snow continued to fall and now could hear the laughter. A stray snowball hit his face. Her cheeks were already frozen, but continued to walk that giant cemetery. After a time he began to hear voices. Left of the voices, right voices, voices of the living voices of the dead. Seemed to mock. In heaven or hell or in neither of them, the souls had fun.

Then fell. For a few seconds he felt the snow freeze your face, but then punching the snow, stood boost. His face, a mixture of anger and sadness, a lonely cocktail. He then walked a little and leaned against an old tree, twisted wood, without leaves, lots of snow. Some of it fell upon her shoulders and hair. Did not care.

There was the tombstones made of marble, with clumsy letters. The soil that was in front was fluffy and fresh. Until looked lovely at that time. The snow was falling, all fall. His gaze dared to close, but always remained open, staring.

"Physician, heal thyself."

... ...

Was hot. His hands ached, but his most wrists. Saw the metal clinking on the table. His blurry look was clearer. He then saw the white room, upholstered. He felt his feet on something soft, but her ass was something metal and cold. His back was stiff. He then noticed he was handcuffed. The corretes passed through a hole in the table, which left the two cuffs.

Then the doctor looked back and saw a man flathead.

- Judoon?

His helmet was huge, top-down giant, with a straight black display. His uniform was also in the same style helmet, black and similar to metal material, and much larger than an ordinary human body.

- Until the Proclamation of Shadows is that?

- Yes, she is.

Black, brown hair, lilac eyes. Adri Pooler and his look of superiority. She passed the Doctor, the air hitting his coat on his face, he smiled.

- I have to admit, it's pretty slim.

- You already told me that one day ...

- Already?

- Much more to say, really.

- Aaaaaaah, got it.

- Now, down to business.

- Here and now? 'm With my hands bound, you know ...

- AO that matters.

- And is it?

- Bad Wolf.

- Aaaah, that again?

- It is a universal security issue!

- That I can not keep?

- You said that you can not change fixed points in time!

- Why would this event?

- Because of Rose Tyler, because of Bad Wolf.

- And where is she? In another universe A-HA -! Doctor clapped his hands on the table.

- I remember, I do not know how, but I remember Rose Tyler, with those eyes ...

- You hunting us in search of Rose Tyler? What?

- Only you can lead us to her before she becomes ... That.

- How do you know?

- We already live it, but you're back in the past, with me.

- And you can be as good as I memory.

- You and your lovely this way.

- What Susan has to do with it?

- It is the key to return Rose Tyler, for the return of Bad Wolf.

- These are just guesses! You can not assume that this will happen with or without my interference.

- Of course I can ...

- How?

- I have my contacts.

A beep came out of the high-speakers above the door.

- Adri?

She stood in the doorway, looking over his shoulder.

- Yup?

- We had amazing moments, beautiful moments, no?

- Hot Moments.

- Yes, yes.

- Hurt Hurt Susan Rose Tyler ... Rabbit ... Oh, I will erase all those memories and you will have only the dark of his mind to comfort, with terrible memories of a past that did not live eum future that will wait you.

- You do not kill.

- But I'm a Time Lord, and if you are a human being with a developed intellect enough to reason, know that worse than a whole universe against you, is an angry Lord of Time. You do not want to see me angry, right?

She looked at him darkly, fearfully. The door closed and then a rhythmic music began to play. His pants pocket began to glow. The doctor stood on the table, trying to remove the bright pocket object. The Judoon then hit his head and he sat down harshly on the chair.

- Calm, Rino, without panic, I'm just an unarmed Doctor.

The Judoon returned to its position next to the door. A buzz is heard, an annoying buzz, a small fly, but scattered in the corners. Then she stopped in Judoon helmet and then started walking around, so he entered.

The Doctor found himself with a pocket watch in hand, and gold, with inscriptions on the back. He then opened a watch and small gold particles, such as sand, they entered their mass eyes. The Doctor then dropped her head on the table and closed his eyes.

The Judoon then slammed on his helmet. Not succeeding, withdrew. The fly was well on its lower horn. A quick reflex, the fly was crushed by the horn tip. He noted the unconscious Doctor and began to approach.

... ...

The tide was calm. Going back and forth, gently and naturally. The sand dirtied their slippers and almost could not walk with them through the site. Then withdrew and threw the stones. Noticed the soil rises in the distance, plateaus. Paced the sand, his feet left marks more or less large. He'd felt those little grains of sand on the feet. Dårlig ULV Stranden.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"

He looked far way for a particular elevation. He then started walking. An hour hit with your little one almost prickly stone, was lucky. Began to climb a rock that was almost its height. The tracks in the sand knew that rock had been moved. He climbed more and more to the top, a rocky soil that beyond was also a lighter and also green and sandy soil.

- Rose?

Their hair shafts were moving with the wind, which existed at the location exacerbated ratio, as is due to a beach. Your clothes a black leather jacket and jeans, a scarf wrapped around her neck, with a portion falling in the opening of the jacket. A colorful scarf.

- Doctor?

Then she hugged him tightly. His face had changed. His ideas had changed. His memory was still there. Still felt the same? She hugged him long and then stopped. She looked into his eyes.

- Are you sad, Doctor.

- Tell me something I do not know.

- What happened?

- I'm really here?

- There are only memories. Are you living them.

- You have a nice highlight, by the way.

- Doctor, you need to go back.

- Rose?

- Yup?

- It is true?

She approached. His hands together of him and then up to his shoulders. She raised a little his feet. Eye to eye. His lips touched up, light and calm manner. Both closed their eyes, but when the Rose opened her eyes were shining in gold. From your lips to the doctor, golden particles, ever faster. She pulled away.

- Doctor, wake up!

... ...

The Judoon approached more and then above the head doctor, looked sloppy way down, then lifted his head.

- YO-HO!

The Judoon felt a force against his chin and fell back against the glass. The head doctor hurt.

- AAAAI, it hurts. As the Judoon was without a helmet?

He noticed a small checkmark blood beak.

- Great sacrifice fly, great.

His hands pulled, but were still attached. He heard shots from outside. The door opened and there sarcastic and sensual smile Captain arose.

- It took, right?

- At least I came.

- I have to act fast, Jack.

- So let's go!

Jack began to run, quick steps to the end of the corridor. Knocked a man by the legs and then looked back. When Jack was at the door, the doctor showed the handcuffs.

- Well you could have warned.

The doctor smiled. Jack, looking him in the eyes, too.

- We Will!

... ...

The Tardis opened its doors. Susan saw the place, full of metal doors with mini keyboards on the side, embedded in the wall of brown color. She leaned against the wall.

- Jack, take my Screwdriver!

- What?

- The Screwdriver !

She heard several shots, also some thuds of bodies against the ground. The floor vibrated with every fall. Susan encouraged with the voice of the doctor, more so with the voice of Jack. More then another voice came. Eyes lilacs hungry determination.

- Do You ...

- DOCTOOOOOOOOOOR !

Adri then threw a circular bullet against Susan's breasts was thrown back against the main console. The Tardis doors closed. Adri even tried force, but it would not open for anything. The steps of the doctor were getting stronger as he approached.

His head ached. Susan then approached the bottom of the console, bloodstained. His head ached. She then lay down and began to look at the ceiling. She saw stars and stars, space immensities. Both dark space, so light, dying stars, stars being born. She saw everything looking into the Tardis. That was his "heaven."

- Beautiful, no?

A blonde girl approached. Lovely eyes and stylish clothes, she stared at the ceiling and Susan.

- Who are you?

- An old friend of the Doctor?

- Friend?

- Maybe more than that. I noticed his head bleeding.

- Yup.

- I can help her.

His eyes then began to glow, a strong golden, almost blinding.

- Who are you ?!

"Two words."

- Susan !

- Not again, not again.

- You stupid, look what you did, Adri Pooler, look!

Then the doors opened slowly, a suspended air prevailed. They tried to put his hands over his eyes, but the golden light penetrated the small spaces between the fingers and her eyes filled with light. They saw only a great ray of light, which stretched from floor to ceiling, with incredible force, everything around seemed is in chaos. From there, golden eyes watched to all.

- I will not let it happen again!

- Adri!

Adri then played against giant golden beam. The light began to expand. The doctor with drew his Sonic Screwdriver quickly and put it on, the buzzing sound against your head in seconds put the key against the pocket watch. Within seconds the light expanded and played all back. All but Adri and Susan. They were gone.

... ...

He pushed his hand against the floor and stood up. He saw the whole trail of destruction that had been left around. He saw Jack unconscious, leaning against the wall, smiling and white teeth. He took his key, still buzzing on the floor. He did stop buzzing. Then the front, saw the open doors of the Tardis. Buzzed numbers in your head.

"Coordinates".

Then he went into the Tardis and let that trail of destruction behind.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"


	7. Doctor Who?

The cold was intense. The doctor did not feel. Wooden houses on each side, although in lesser quantities, old wood, maybe not very resistant to cold. Outside the Tardis, only calm. There seemed to be no fine line of chaos. Then he felt the heat, felt the fear, felt the sadness and melancholy. He saw the golden eyes exuding fear and fear at the same time, only a mask. Her long hair moving with just the touch light wind, so blond that bordered to exaggeration. His clothes were a rag, but she did not feel cold. In his hand he carried the collar of a military shirt. Deleted lilac eyes. Then the body fell into the snow and the cold hugged him.

- No ... Not again ...

A tear fell, a golden, and right there in the eyes dissipated.

- Doctor.

They stared at each for a long time. The cold only served as a stage, a cold stage. Snow soterrava increasingly the body Adri Pooler, his eyes being buried every flakes fall. The doctor then started walking slowly to the girl with golden hair. After slower than halfway became faster and then he slipped in the snow and supported her shoulders.

- Wake up, Susan.

Her hair fell until they are short. The golden eyes became green. The fear is gone, came to grief. She hugged him stronger.

- We Will.

When less noticed, his back ached. Against the Tardis, his head too. He saw the fear and dread up. The eyes staring at him in soul background. Then everything went black.

... ...

It was raining. It was a fine rain, almost comforting. The doctor walked by her calm, evaluative. Where his feet walked was rough. It was a road in the middle of nowhere. A light fell over that road, like a cannon shot. The road is broken, the power of light would with exaggerated force against the ground, sinking land and whatever was below it. Then she began a reverse process and sucked all the earth. Then the doctor looked at the sky and saw the sun. The moon seemed to be sucking all of that hole. Then the land on which stepped began to shake. Minutes later, he did not even set foot in it.

Get out the moon enters a room, a white room, upholstered. His arms entwined in a straitjacket. You hear footsteps, severe, long strides. The door opened a beep. It was a not-so-tall, thin beard, ever-present smile. He had an evil look, but the Doctor seemed to be looking in a broken mirror.

When he was about to open his mouth, the strange man put his finger to it.

- Spoilers

Then there was the doctor on a cold floor. It was a misty and unfriendly climate. He stood up and wiped his coat. His foot froze, was unprotected. In front, bars, great bars, a prison, at least that's what it should look like. He looked in his pocket and saw the time on the pocket watch. He heard a laser sound.

- AAAAAAAAAAH!

He looked around and started running. Heard more screaming. He stopped suddenly. He saw an old man, face pompous, screaming, shining with golden and red form at the same time.

- Why am I here, Susan ?!

Then the light faded and saw something fall from the trees. A tree burst into flames and the burning smell grew stronger. The Doctor looked away and saw himself. The pocket watch froze. He felt like he'd been punched in the face, slapped, actually. A red door in front, ringer playing strong. Your brain about to explode and then fell near a coffin. Heard singing in glory someone, a song of praise.

- Susaaaaaaaaan !

So, it was all dark. He again saw those eyes.

- Susan?

She said nothing, just looked at him with a confused hatred.

- Look, you're confused, I know you need help, you need me.

- She killed her, she killed my mother ... I killed her ...

- I admit, it was not a good way to celebrate Christmas. I can fix that.

- How?

- I understand everything now. This is only a parallel reality that you created, only. I was pulled by her and that everything except the attack on the beach and the arena, is repeating itself.

- My parents are dead in the other world?

- ...

He felt an impulse against his body and fell against anything face facing the ground.

- You do not want any of that, you're just acting on pure impulse. You not only looked likely you touched the heart of the Tardis. You were for the day 25/12/1997, christmas, I hope. So it

turned out that. You are so powerful that it created another timeline. Just me, you and Adri went through her, fading memories. And here again.

- I caused all this?

- All of us.

- I just caused all this?

- Do you have immense power in his hands. That should kill her, but did not. Leave to kill that curiosity later. This is causing the worst conflict in space-time, is swallowing all, just because of this temporal existence.

- ...

- Please understand. Remember good memories, just them.

The doctor was approaching every sneaky step.

- I remember ... From ice cream.

- Vanilla, piece of heaven, chocolate, strawberry.

- Yes, yes. You paid me an ice cream with all these.

- It was huge.

The face of Susan was getting looser. A green light beam passed behind the doctor, like ink, coloring the environment.

- We beat Daleks, yes, yes, defeated.

- Attack in Chicago, it was interesting. Deceive them with toothpaste.

- Yes, yes.

She gave a shy smile.

- And ...

- And?

Then it all came back to white. The snow hid everything. A smile spread like a dagger in the back. A purple suit man, thin beard and short hair. His blue eyes twinkled with a malignant irony.

- Wake up, Doctor.

His vision darkened. His senses were mad, lost. His vision returned and for a moment wanted to go blind again. Her short hair still, his hidden green eyes, your smile nonexistent. His thin arms on the back of a metal chair, tied, bound, still. Too quiet.

- Susan!

The Doctor then pushed his jacket man aside and approached the Susan's breasts. Nothing could be heard except the audible silence. He looked at the unit next door and saw more and more straight lines. A shoulder weighed on his.

- Doctor ...

He threw his arm to the side and tried to revive her. Then, in a failed attempt, used his sonic Screwdriver. Nothing. The line was getting more and more straight. So the suited man threw back. The same punched him in the face and threw him back again. Doctor, insistent, tried again and the suited man grabbed and threw him on the ground, the key stopped far.

- She's dead, you see.

- What did you do to her ?!

- I, nothing. You caused your order. You did not find it strange hold so much power within you? Both a sleep full of ugly aliens, beautiful women and questionable sexuality of men, or will one man?

- Who are you?

- Look into my eyes, Doctor. Once said that everything can change. His face, his thoughts and ideas, their clothes, their functions, everything but his soul, believe it exists. The soul remains for any metamorphosis. The eyes are the avenues of the soul and through the same, you know who is facing.

The doctor showed a startled face. The Big Ben started making noise. The clock hand crept close to the encounter with the other. Numbers were sung in decreasing order.

- Listen these happy voices, Doctor. They are their salvation, no?

- Ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ... six ...

The voices grew every drag the pointer. The suited man walked away and went into his room, dark and strange, secret for everyone. The doctor then looked at the monitor, the line increasingly straight. So Susan, still unconscious began to cry, sincere tears, though few. He walked over and looked her up and down.

- ... Five ... Four ...

He put her on the shoulder, the suited man exhibited a curious look timidly from his room, still behind the wall, its visible head in the door.

- ... Three ... Two ...

The doctor carried it to the Tardis in increasingly rapid pace. The purple suit man then smiled.

- Doctor, Doctor, you never changes.

The Tardis opened and the doctor left her lying on a bed that came from the wall. The clock began to chime. Entered the coordinates, the fires began to burn.

- One ... Zeroooooooooooooo !

Fires burned with great intensity and everyone smiled, clapped, shouted. A new day came every time the sky became brighter. Then the Tardis is gone.

- Happy New Year, Doctor.

The Tardis wriggling on one side to the other, in turbulent increasingly Susan burst into tiny gold particles. The Doctor then crashed into an iron bar and then fell hard on the floor.

- Susan, hold on!

He used his Screwdriver on the island and everything exploded. Susan broke, everything became clearer ... Just heard the silence.

... ...

The room was illuminated. A burning candle left a flash in almost any small room. There was not much there. A blue rocking chair, a wooden cupboard old, still with the natural color. A mirror, which gave him an immense fear. Susan woke, sweaty and dirty, but I felt a strange happiness in his chest. He heard two hits.

... ...

Snowed, it snowed a lot. Her back was rigid, his gaze focused. Sitting on that soft snow, she felt becoming increasingly inert. Then he looked at the tombstones again.

There were the tombstones made of marble, with clumsy letters. The soil that was in front was fluffy and fresh. Until looked lovely at that time. The snow was falling, all fall. His gaze dared to close, but always remained open, staring.

But he remembered, always remembered. He was the doctor, always will be. There is nothing we can not fix.

- Happy New Year, Susan.

The fireworks exploded in mass and the sky was illuminated by different colors. Heard more and more screams. A sense of victory invaded. He left smiling.

... ...

- Susan?

She ran toward the door. An old bald man with broad smile awkwardly. An old woman with old-age appearances, with kind smile.

- Happy New Year, daughter - both shouted in unison.

She hugged her tightly. Were surprised, but returned the act.

... ...

The flames oranges. A blown smile. The photo that burned on local was now colored to some extent. The last thing left was his eyes, but soon the flames hid them. The Doctor was next sitting. His gaze downcast centered in the mirror above it. He looked at the mirror for a long time, with the butt still numb, broken back, felt weak. He has dealt with that, but now was more intense. Your psychological was close to a break. Everything was back to normal, but still felt strange. The Tardis was his usual noise. The Doctor looked back at the mirror.

- For all the time and space ... anywhere and everywhere ... every star that ever was ... Where you want to start, Doctor?

His expression grew more serious, his eyes closed.

- Where you want to start, Doctor?

His gaze was melancholy, but in the mirror saw a bright look. Was startled for a moment saw someone other than him.

- Purple fell good on you.

Then the sound of the Tardis ceased.

- I know who you are.


	8. The Oncoming Storm- Prequel

Eyes closed once or twice. His field of vision was poor, barely opened his eyes. He looked down, his hand falling apart in small golden points. Reminded him flowers, a flowery field, setting sun, smiles ... fire.

His eyes closed.

Opened again. The doctor walked incessantly, steps to one side, to the other steps, the console always shining. She felt the stir of the TARDIS. She looked at the door and saw a young blonde girl watching you without ceasing, without blinking.

Susan blinked.

Then an older girl, striking green eyes, seductive perhaps, of an innocent way. Her blonde locks have given way to brown. Your body more defined, more developed, more attractive in a sensual way.

The girl approached the main console and hand Doctor. His gaze was focused, his lonely soul, their hearts beating.

Susan blinked.

A purple suit man sitting. Everything was dark, not dark, a strong red coming from the console, the rest of the lights off, no, erased. The man stood up. His light footsteps, as his smile. His look was a puzzle, what he felt? But his eyes said that they came from.

Susan blinked.

Then she felt heat. The floor where stepped burned his feet. She rang the bell. The wooden door, red, slowly opened. Susan entered the house wisely. Then she came into the room, a photo of a black-skinned man, on the shelf, in pieces. An old man writhed. She came close to him and he began to glow, golden way.

Susan blinked.

A tall, slender man approached her face and kissed her. His blue eyes looked up and closed her Susan.

- Susan?

- Doctor?

An old man was crouched in front of him, with a worried look. His face drawn with fatigue. Marks of age, all of them.

- Where are we?

- Inside the TARDIS. Is tired, very tired, you deleted, is something within.

- Doctor...

- Shut up, sleep now, and close your eyes.

- What did I do?

- Nothing.

- I made my parents die. I created a new universe and I am about to destroy them all.

- Nothing I can't help it.

- "I'm the Doctor, I'm very intelligent."

- You are about to become extinct, shut up.

Susan closed her eyes.

...

She exuded energy. His hands were attached to the metal, not so cold, not so hot. His head always up, eyes always closed. The doctor looked at her with concern and curiosity.

- Question!

He approached Susan, looking at all sides, from different points of view.

- How to stop a process of self-induced destruction by non-recommended methods?

- Its particles move from insane way, a psychedelic state of evolution, correcting, a chaos that will lead to a state of implosion, at the speed of light...

- It not only looked, touched the "heart" of the TARDIS, but still resists. How?

The doctor opened the eyes of Susan, shone intensely.

- Your mind ... His ideas ... dreams ... imagination! Yup!

A brown-coated man approached shaved, hair appropriately alert.

- Doctor...

- Shut up! I had an idea, I had an idea, I have to do it, I can't forget. Take metal and make some changes related to energy, maximum energy in a short time.

- And how I do it?

- You are a scientist, find out!

- But I'm a doctor.

- The worst doctor I've ever seen.

The man did not understand. The Doctor then ran into the TARDIS.

...

The doctor ran back there. His mind was in turmoil. He then looked at Locke with questioning aura.

A white-coated man was leaning on a metal bar, welding an almost oval machine.

- Doctor, this is the...

- It does not matter where I wanted?

- As I was saying, I called a friend, , to help me.

- Zimmerman?

- Yes, me. - The coat man turned, with the metal object at hand.

- Good thing, Locke, you aren't useless, knew to call someone a utility. Who said you could call anyone to THIS time?

- We met during a gravitational invasion of your planet, Doc-tor.

- Thing I decided and are all happy.

- But a bad opportunity to meet.

- Okay, I understand where you're going.

- You are a doctor too?

- Maybe it does not matter. Give me this, Zirenam.

- Zimmerman. What do you want?

- Several volts, the enhanced form.

- Dying?

- Exactly.

The oval object was in his head, with a rectangular device in front, connected by wires. Upstairs, lots and lots of intertwined wires. A thicker and wide wire left behind toward a generator. Beside, Zimmerman.

- Ready?

- Ready, Go!

- Turn On!

Zimmerman down the lever. The doctor went out, the life went out of his eyes. And he returned. He was shaking, trembling too. His eyes were moving and fidgeted in disarray. Erased again. Seconds later, agreed. Repeatedly, dying, living, short breaks between the two terms.

The doctor lived and died, but never was awake. His mind was full of fog and he felt lost inside. Everything was dark and he always stumbled into the void. For a moment, he felt something chaotic inside.

Zimmerman felt frightened. As the girl, the doctor gave off golden particles that gradually became a strong light beam. But he began to struggle in the air, with disorderly crazy steps, knocking everything. Locke looked with strangeness and fear.

The mind of the doctor asked for clemency, his ideas and memories surfaced as arrows in their direction. He ran in the dark but did not change anything. A flash of light came into his chest like a shot. Fallen, his eyes closed. He heard footsteps in the dark and a smile.

The doctor felt a smell of beer and something cold in your pocket. A smiling woman served him a beer. Another was about to sit next to him.

Zimmerman only felt the impact of the golden beam. Locke, unconscious, only came to realize what happened hours later, far away. The Doctor, the rejuvenated face and unruly hair and ill-combed combined with a haughty look, was thrown back. A naked man looked in a mirror, investigating himself. His hair was short and his eyes smiled his smile, an unpleasantly happily.

- Multiple forms, multiple deaths, only to break the seal of Rassilon?

He turned and saw the girl. Short blond hair, he felt in his hands.

- Infinite lives that he would live only to give back one, yours. Fantastic!

He looked at a purple suit on a cross.

- Let's see what he can do, right?


End file.
